Keep It Secret
by Chwynhwa
Summary: Sebuah epilog dari KAU MILIKKU     Darah lebih kental daripada air. Begitu kata pepatah lama.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling except Alfa Crux Granger, Peter Longbottom, and Blaize Jr.**

**A.N: Fict ini merupakan epilog dari KAU MILIKKU. Tidak ada edisi Pangeran Kegelapan dan Pelahap Maut, Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Snape dan Ronald Weasley meninggal tetapi bukan karena ulah You-Know-Who dkk. Dan semoga pesan kekeluargaannya tersampaikan dengan baik.**

**I'm Dramioneshipper and i really hope they'll be HAPPYLY EVER AFTER together!**

**Warning: Alur cepat.**

Enjoy reading! ^^

¤O¤O¤O¤

Semua orang membisu menatap kuburan yang baru saja ditaburi bunga, kecuali suara isak tangis sesenggukan yang sesekali terdengar dari ketiga wanita yang turut menghadiri pemakaman tersebut.

"Ron. . ." suara Molly, ibunda Ron, yang menyayat hati kembali terdengar menyebut nama Ron yang sekarang terbaring tenang di bawah sana. Ginny dan Hermione memeluk perempuan tua itu. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan diri sendiri yang juga merasakan kehilangan yang sama.

Arthur yang duluan memecah kesunyian tersebut dengan menegur istrinya, "Sudahlah, Molly, mari kita pulang!" ajaknya yang kini mengambil alih Molly dan menuntunnya turun dari bukit tempat Ron dimakamkan dan berjalan menuju The Burrow.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny memang melamar menjadi Auror setelah mereka menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Hogwarts. Bersama-sama mereka memburu Penyihir Hitam yang bertekad membersihkan Dunia Sihir dari Penyihir yang mencuri Ilmu Sihir dari mereka. Tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah Penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Ron meninggal dalam salah satu tugasnya mengejar Pemimpin komplotan Penyihir Hitam dan terjebak di markas mereka. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, dan Auror lainnya segera menyusul Ron setelah mengetahui lokasi markas Penyihir Hitam melalui Patronus yang dikirim Ron. Sayangnya, Ron tidak bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian dan akhirnya membuat dirinya terbunuh. Teman-temannya yang tiba belakangan hanya bisa menyelamatkan tubuh Ron yang terbujur kaku tak bernyawa.

"Apa kau akan merawat anakmu sendirian, Mione?"

"Kau tahu kau selalu diterima di rumah ini, sayang!" Molly berjalan mendekati Hermione dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau juga boleh tinggal bersama kami, Mione! Iya, kan, Harry?" kali ini Ginny yang menawarkan.

Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Harry dan tawaran Molly dan Ginny dengan satu pernyataan tegas, "Bagaimana mungkin aku membesarkan anakku sendirian kalau aku memiliki kalian semua?"

¤O¤O¤O¤

ENAM BELAS TAHUN KEMUDIAN

¤O¤O¤O¤

"Apa aku punya saudara kembar, Ayah?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu, Scorpius?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Ayah!"

"Tidak. Kau satu-satunya anak lelaki penerus keluarga Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"Kalau begitu, apa Ayah mempunyai saudara kembar?" rongrong Scorpius lagi.

Kening Draco semakin mengerut mendengar pertanyaan Scorpius, tapi dia hanya menggeleng kali ini. Bingung dengan pertanyaan aneh dari anaknya. Scorpius yang tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya, beranjak meninggalkan ruang baca keluarga Malfoy yang berada di salah satu sudut lantai satu Malfoy Manor. Tapi Draco yang sekarang merasa penasaran dengan pertanyaan Scorpius menahan anaknya dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Duduklah, Scorpius dan ceritakan pada ayah apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau mempunyai saudara kembar!" Draco kini meletakkan buku yang dibacanya dan menatap mata anaknya lurus-lurus. Scorpius yang sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini kepada ayahnya, tapi karena melihat tatapan tajam ayahnya, akhirnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan mulai bercerita.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Hogwarts kembali menjadi tuan rumah Turnamen Triwizards?" Draco hanya memberi isyarat lanjutkan-ceritamu-aku-mendengarkan.

"Salah satu sekolah yang mengikuti Turnamen Triwizards adalah Durmstrang. Dan kau tahu, Ayah, murid perwakilan dari sekolah itu sangat mirip denganku, err—lebih tepatnya mirip denganmu." Draco tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kali ini dan memandang anaknya lebih seksama, mencoba mencari seringai yang mungkin menghiasi wajah Scorpius karena berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu mirip denganku, Scorpius?"

"Dia, rambutnya hampir sama dengan rambut kita, hanya warnanya bukan pirang platina tapi pirang krem. Matanya persis matamu, Ayah. Dan entah mengapa, begitu aku memandangya pertama kali, aku merasa seperti memandang Ayahku sendiri pada saat kau seusia kami." Scorpius menarik nafas dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Dan dia sangat pintar. Aku tahu Ayah juga sangat pintar, Ayah kan berhasil mendapatkan posisi sebagai Ketua Murid Putra."

"Well, kau tahu, bukan hanya aku dan dirimu yang berambut pirang dan bermata abu-abu, Scorpius." Draco berusaha mencerna semua informasi dari anaknya dan menarik kesimpulan tadi. 'Bisa saja, kan, orangtua anak tersebut berambut pirang dan bermata abu-abu. Mungkin Scorpius hanya merasa kesepian dan berkhayal betapa menyenangkan mempunyai seorang saudara dan menyimpulkan demikian karena memang Penyihir berambut pirang dan bermata abu-abu sangat langka di Inggris.' Bahkan Draco juga belum pernah menemukan Penyihir yang mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik yang sama dengan mereka.

"Mungkin aku memang yang terbawa suasana, Ayah," katanya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya di ruang baca. Sebelum Scorpius menutup pintu di belakangnya, dia berbalik dan berkata, "Ini mungkin tidak penting, Ayah, tapi nama pemuda itu adalah Alfa Crux Granger." Scorpius hanya melihat sekilas raut wajah ayahnya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Kemudian menutup pintu ruang baca. Scorpius meminta izin pulang ke rumahnya sehari hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini. Malam ini dia harus kembali ke Hogwarts.

Draco terpaku di tempat duduknya, wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Granger," dia menggumamkan nama itu lirih. Draco kembali teringat saat-saat yang dilaluinya bersama seorang perempuan bernama Hermione Granger. 'Tidak mungkin', batinnya. Tapi, hey, ada berapa Granger yang kau tahu, Draco? Ya, hanya Hermione Granger. Walaupun sudah menikah dengan Astoria, Draco masih sering bertemu dengan Hermione diam-diam. Tentu saja dia tidak merasa mengkhianati Astoria, toh pernikahan mereka tanpa cinta, melainkan karena dijodohkan. Walaupun sudah dua tahun lulus dari Hogwarts, Draco tetap memaksa bertemu dengan Hermione dan menikmati kesenangan yang dilakukannya kepada gadis itu.

Beberapa bulan sebelum meninggalnya Ron, Hermione mulai menghindarinya dan tidak menggubris ajakan dari mantan Pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Draco juga sudah tidak bisa lagi mengancamnya dengan gertakan akan membocorkan rahasia kecil mereka sewaktu bersekolah di Hogwarts, karena sudah tidak ada lagi artinya sekarang. Setelah kematian Ron, Draco mendengar kabar bahwa Hermione meminta ditempatkan di luar Inggris. Setelah itu, Draco tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar apapun mengenai gadis itu. Dan rahasia _unknown relationship_ mereka tersimpan rapat-rapat di dalam benak mereka yang mungkin akan mereka bawa sampai mati.

-oOo-

"Apa kau harus kembali sekarang, sayang?" Astoria mencoba menahan anak semata wayangnya tersebut untuk tetap tinggal.

"Mum, aku harus kembali ke sekolah. Aku kan selalu menghabiskan liburanku di rumah." Scorpius sedikit menggerutu karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh ibunya.

"Dia sudah dewasa, Astoria. Bukan bocah berusia enam tahun lagi," Draco juga tidak suka melihat Astoria memperlakukan Scorpius seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak mau anaknya kelak menjadi anak yang manja. "Kalau kau sudah selesai makan, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, Scorpius!"

"Aku sudah selesai, Ayah. Mum, aku pergi dulu." Scorpius hanya memberikan pelukan singkat kepada ibunya sebelum ibunya mulai merengek lagi dan menciuminya seperti anak kecil kemudian berjalan mengikuti ayahnya yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah dengan berapparate. Walaupun Scorpius sudah cukup umur untuk berapparate sendiri, tapi akan kelihatan mencurigakan kalau ayahnya tidak mengantarnya sementara alasan kepulangannya ke rumah adalah karena dipanggil oleh ayahnya.

Draco sendiri sebenarnya ingin mengorek informasi lebih lanjut mengenai pemuda yang diceritakan oleh Scorpius. Kalau bisa, Draco juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut dan tentu saja orangtua dari pemuda tersebut.

-oOo-

Sesampainya di depan gerbang Hogwarts, Draco dan Scorpius disambut oleh Prof. Flitwitck yang membukakan gerbang dan kembali memasang mantra perlindungan setelah mereka berdua masuk. Draco dan mantan guru Mantranya itu bersalaman dan sedikit berbasa-basi bertukar kabar setelah lama tidak berjumpa, kemudian berjalan menuju kastil Hogwarts. Draco merasa semua kenangan akan dirinya ketika masih bersekolah di Hogwarts kembali terpampang di hadapannya bagai film yang diputar dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di Aula Besar.

Semua murid dan guru baru saja selesai makan malam. Draco tersadar dari kenangannya dan segera menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Aula Besar. Tidak sulit menemukan pemuda itu karena dia memang mirip dengannya. Entah mengapa suasana Aula Besar hening seketika, padahal Aula penuh sesak dengan penghuni sekolah dan murid sekolah lain yang saat ini mengikuti Turnamen Triwizards di Hogwarts yang menjadi tuan rumah. Mata semua orang juga sedang memandang bergantian ke arah Draco dan pemuda itu yang duduk di barisan meja Gryffindor. 'Hey, apa aku tidak salah lihat, pemuda itu akrab sekali dengan Albus Severus, anak dari Harry Potter, musuh bebuyutannya selama bersekolah di Hogwarts'. Lalu kesadaran itu kembali menghantamnya. 'Tidak mungkin', batinnya. 'Ini pasti hanya kebetulan'.

Sementara itu, Scorpius telah lebih dulu mencapai meja asramanya dan bergabung dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya. Dengan sangat enggan dipaksakannya juga langkahnya menuju deretan meja mantan guru-gurunya di Hogwarts dulu tanpa menoleh lagi kepada pemuda itu. Menyapa mereka satu per satu dan berbasa-basi sebentar sebelum berpamitan pulang.

"Kau lihat orang itu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Alfa," Peter yang berada di sebelah Albus Severus tidak tahan untuk berkomentar. Lalu bisik-bisik mulai rame terdengar di Aula Besar.

"Kau kenal orang itu, Albus?"

"Tentu saja, dia Ayah dari Scorpius, Draco Malfoy. "Apa Ibumu tidak pernah menyinggung tentangnya, Alfa?"

"Ibuku ti—apa maksudmu Ibuku mengenalnya? Apa mereka dulu punya hubungan khusus?" Alfa mulai membayangkan ibunya dan orang itu sebagai ayahnya.

"Kau tidak berharap dia Ayahmu, kan, Alfa? Ayahmu adalah mendiang Paman Ron," kata Lily ikut menimpali.

"Tapi, Ibuku tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakan siapa Ayahku. Dia bahkan menolak membicarakannya. Lagipula kalian bisa lihat sendiri aku lebih mirip siapa," Alfa mencoba berargumen walaupun tidak yakin.

"Asal kau tahu, Alfa, Ibumu dan Ayahnya Scorpius adalah musuh bebuyutan. Tidak ada seharipun mereka tidak saling memaki dan saling melemparkan kutukan. Walaupun mereka sama-sama menjadi Ketua Murid di tahun ketujuh yang menuntut mereka untuk bekerja sama. Mer—kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu, hah?" Mau tidak mau Peter berhenti juga mengoceh.

"Dari mana kau mengarang cerita sepanjang itu, Peter?" Albus Severus dan Lily bertanya serempak.

"Well, orangtuaku yang menceritakannya. Mereka kan, teman seangkatan dengan orang tua kita, Albus, Lily, dan orangtuamu juga Alfa," jawabnya enteng sambil meminum habis jus Labunya. Peter merasa sangat kehausan setelah mengoceh panjang lebar tadi.

Alfa kembali memerhatikan ayahnya Scorpius. Scorpius juga sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Alfa dan ayahnya dan benar-benar merasa frustasi dengan kemiripan mereka bertiga. Apa ayahnya berselingkuh? Tapi bagaimana mungkin, mereka kan seumuran, Scorpius meggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Teguran dari Blaize Jr. membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apa?"

"Ayahmu sudah mau pulang dan memberi isyarat ingin berbicara denganmu."

Scorpius berbalik dan menemukan ayahnya sedang menatapnya dan mengisyaratkan dia untuk mengikutinya. Scorpius bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke luar Aula Besar diikuti dengan tatapan penasaran dari Alfa.

-oOo-

"Apa pemuda itu yang kau maksud?" Draco memberikan tatapan menunjuk ke arah Alfa sambil terus berjalan menjauhi Aula Besar.

"Iya, Ayah." Scorpius memandang Alfa sekilas lalu mengikuti ayahnya.

"Kau dan semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa selain kemiripan fisik, pemuda itu lebih mirip dengan orangtuanya. Tapi kau bilang dia dari Durmstrang, kenapa dia bisa duduk bersama Albus Severus yang jelas-jelas merupakan saingannya di Turnamen Triwizards?" Draco bertanya dengan nada datar, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Mereka saudara sepupu, Ayah. Alfa adalah keponakan Ibunya Albus Severus. Anak dari mendiang kakaknya yang meninggal 16 tahun yang lalu." Rahang Draco mengeras, tapi dia cepat-cepat mengubah air mukanya menjadi datar kembali.

"Kudengar, Ibunya dulu bersekolah di Hogwarts. Dan dia juga Ketua Murid sepertimu, Ayah."

"Kalau pemuda itu memang benar anak dari Ronald Weasley, berarti Ibunya memang Hermione Granger. Dan kau benar, Ibunya adalah Ketua Murid Putri sekaligus murid terpintar di Hogwarts pada masanya." Draco tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada antusias dalam suaranya.

"Apa kalian punya hubungan khusus dulu, Ayah?"

Draco berbalik dan memandang anaknya dengan tajam, "Jaga ucapanmu, Scorpius. Dan jauhkan pikiran konyol apapun yang terlintas di benakmu!"

"Dia bahkan tidak menggunakan nama Weasley di belakang nama anaknya, Ayah!" Scorpius tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk membahas hal ini lebih lama lagi. Dia butuh jawaban sekarang.

"Kembalilah ke Kastil sekarang, Scorpius. Ayah harus pulang," kata Draco dingin dan tegas.

Scorpius tidak bisa membantah ayahnya karena tahu tidak ada gunanya. Ayahnya akan memenangkan setiap perdebatan. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada orang lain yang juga penasaran dengan kemiripan ini dan menguping pembicaraan mereka dari salah satu pohon. Scorpius hanya bisa menuruti perintah ayahnya dan berjalan kembali ke Kastil. Sementara itu, Prof. Flitwitck mengantar Draco ke gerbang untuk bisa berapparate pulang ke rumahnya setelah Draco memberi isyarat bahwa dia sudah selesai berbicara dengan anaknya.

-oOo-

Scorpius langsung menuju asramanya. Di tengah jalan, sesorang mencegatnya. "Apa maumu, Alfa?"

"Sama seperti maumu, Scorpius. Aku ingin tahu ada hubungan apa antara Ayahmu dan ibuku."

"Kau tidak berpikir Ayahku adalah Ayahmu, kan?" tuding Scorpius dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau jangan bermimpi aku sudi mempunyai saudara sepertimu!" balas Alfa dengan nada mengejek yang sama. Mendengar—bahkan—nada mengejek mereka pun sama, Alfa dan Scorpius tertawa lepas. "Bagaimana kalau itu benar?" Tanya Alfa lagi.

"Bagian mana yang mungkin benar?"

"Semuanya, kalau mereka punya hubungan khusus dan Ayahmu adalah Ayahku dan kita bersaudara."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Kita seumuran dan kau tinggal di Bulgaria. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar Ayahku berkunjung ke Bulgaria," terang Scorpius.

"Well, aku juga tidak tahu bagaiman mereka mungkin, err—berhubungan. Tapi penjelasan apa yang bisa kau berikan akan kemiripan kita?" sambar Alfa lagi.

"Apa kau pernah membahas ini dengan Ibumu?"

"Ibu selalu menghindari topik ini dan menolak untuk membicarakannya. Awalnya kupikir Ibu sangat terluka dengan kematian Ayahku atau orang yang selama ini kuanggap Ayah. Tapi setelah aku melihat fotonya, aku langsung tahu bahwa dia bukanlah Ayahku," Alfa terlihat mengingat-ngingat sebelum melanjutkan, "Lagipula Ibu bahkan tidak pernah mengiyakan bahwa mendiang Ronald Weasley adalah benar Ayahku."

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benak Scorpius, "Bisakah kau mengajak Ibumu ke sini?"

"Mengajak Ibu—kau tidak bermaksud mempertemukan. . ." Alfa merasa tidak perlu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena mereka berdua kini menampakkan seringai di wajahnya membayangkan ide gila yang baru saja terlintas di benak mereka.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ibumu?" Tanya Alfa yang membuyarkan rencana yang mulai disusun Scorpius.

"Kalau kau berjanji tidak akan berusaha menyatukan Ibumu dengan Ayahku bila terbukti kita benar-benar saudara, kurasa Ibuku tidak perlu tahu akan hal ini."

"Baiklah, aku cuma mau memastikan. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan seumur hidupku untuk menerka-nerka siapa Ayahku sebenarnya dan mati penasaran karenanya."

"Jadi kita sepakat?"

"Sepakat."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Ternyata prospek bahwa mereka bersaudara membuat mereka bergairah bukannya malah merasa marah atau saling membenci. Mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

"Aku akan mengirimkan Burung Hantu pada Ayahku dan memintanya untuk datang pada hari penutupan dan pesta perpisahan Turnamen Triwizards."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti." Mereka kemudian berpisah dan menuju kamar masing-masing.

¤O¤O¤O¤

"Apa itu, Al?" Scorpius memerhatikan benda Muggle yang baru saja digunakan Alfa untuk berkomunikasi dengan ibunya yang berada di Bulgaria.

"Ini disebut Ponsel, Scorpius. Aku baru saja menelpon Ibu dan memintanya datang kemari."

"Alfa!" Alfa menoleh dan menemukan Albus Severus melambai padanya, memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku harus pergi, Scorpius."

"Hey, sejak kapan aku mau ditemani olehmu. Pergi saja kalau kau mau!" Scorpius menjawab dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat sarkastik.

"Ok, buddy, jangan mengkhawatirkan adikmu ini," goda Alfa.

"Hah, sejak kapan aku punya adik. Jangan bertingkah urakan kalau kau mau menjadi adikku," Scorpius pura-pura meninju lengan Alfa. Mereka melakukan tos dengan saling meninjukan kepalan tangan. Alfa kemudian berlari menyusul Albus Severus yang dari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan takjub.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" tanya Albus Severus setelah Alfa sampai di tempatnya. Mereka berjalan menuju Perpustakaan untuk memecahkan tugas kedua Turnamen Triwizards.

"Apa?" Alfa menjawab ogah-ogahan dan menyeringai membalas tatapan terkejut Albus Severus.

"Apa mataku menipuku? Barusan kulihat kau menyeringai seperti Scorpius!"

"Oh, ayolah Albus Severus. Kita harus memecahkan petunjuk dari klue tugas kedua," Alfa mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

¤O¤O¤O¤

"Apa Ibumu sudah datang?" tanya Scorpius yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Aula Besar mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan ayahnya sendiri.

"Sudah, Ibu tiba tadi pagi. Sekarang Ibu sedang berbicara dengan orangtua dari Albus Severus," Alfa menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut cokelat madu dan mata yang berwarna sama yang sedang berbicara dengan suami istri Potter di salah satu sudut Aula Besar.

Scorpius mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Alfa kemudian memerhatikan Alfa dengan seksama dan menemukan bahwa raut wajah Alfa dan ibunya sama. Lembut dan menenangkan, juga ada aura kecerdasan yang sangat kentara. Pantas saja, ibu dari pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya ini dijuluki Nona-Tahu-Segala.

"Ayahmu sepertinya sudah datang," Alfa menunjuk ke arah lelaki yang mirip dirinya dan Scorpius yang baru saja memasuki Aula Besar, "Kau tidak mengajak Ibumu?"

"Aku memang sengaja meminta Ayah datang sendirian. Ibu tidak akan membantah perintah Ayah untuk tidak ikut. Aku takut Ibu akan mengagalkan rencana kita bila ikut." Sebenarnya Alfa juga tidak suka melakukan ini pada ibunya sendiri. 'Maafkan aku, Mum'.

"Sekarang bagaimana kita mempertemukan mereka dan membuat mereka menjelaskan kemiripan kita ini?"

"Kukira kau mewarisi otak cemerlang Ibumu, adikku?" Balas Scorpius sarkastik. Alfa hanya mendengus sebal yang membuat Scorpius tertawa menyebalkan, "Easy, buddy!"

Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan mereka menganggap diri mereka saudara dan saling menyayangi selayaknya adik-kakak. Walaupun mereka seangkatan, Scorpius—yang pada awalnya mengira mereka seumuran—ternyata lebih tua setengah tahun dari Alfa dan memanggil Alfa dengan sebutan adik. Alfa juga tidak keberatan dengan status barunya tersebut. Tapi mereka harus hati-hati untuk terlihat tidak terlalu akrab di depan umum.

"Kukira kau juga mewarisi otak Ayahmu yang juga cemerlang mengingat orangtua kita sama-sama Ketua Murid dulunya," sungut Alfa.

"Err, aku tidak punya ide sama sekali," Scorpius menggeram frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Dia menangkap ayahnya telah berjalan menuju arahnya melalui ekor matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat orangtua kita mencari kita?" Alfa berkata tidak yakin, "Tapi bagaimana cara—?"

"Ide bagus." Tanpa menunggu Alfa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Scorpius menyambar lengan pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini dan menarik Alfa keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Hey, kita mau ke mana?"

"Kujelaskan sambil jalan. Kita harus mencari tempat untuk menjebak orangtua kita. Tapi, pertama-tama kita harus memastikan Ayahku dan Ibumu mengikuti kita."

"Aku melihat Ayahmu mengikuti kita." Mereka terus berjalan dan sesekali berlari menuju bagian atas Hogwarts.

Sementara itu Draco yang sedang berjalan menuju Scorpius berbalik keluar Aula Besar setelah melihat anaknya menarik paksa Alfa dan mengikuti kedua anak itu. Sebenarnya Draco ingin menghentikan anaknya dengan memanggilnya tapi Draco tidak mau menarik perhatian.

Hermione yang dari tadi juga mencari keberadaan Alfa melihat dua orang pemuda berambut pirang yang salah satu diyakininya adalah Alfa mencoba memanggil anaknya, tapi melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang platina dan tidak mungkin salah dikenalinya sebagai Draco Malfoy, mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak dia harus memastikan anaknya tidak mendapatkan masalah dengan kedua Malfoy tersebut, memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Setelah mengatakan akan mencari Alfa kepada Harry dan Ginny, Hermione bergegas keluar dari Aula Besar.

-oOo-

"Kenapa kau memilih tempat ini, Scorpius?"

"Eng—kurasa tempat ini yang paling jarang dikunjungi orang-orang," jawab Scorpius sekenanya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau si tua bangka Filch memergoki kita?"

"Ssst, kau diam saja dan perhatikan!" Mereka sekarang berada di bawah tangga menuju menara Astronomi. Dan menunggu.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul seseorang berjalan menaiki tangga di atas mereka disusul dengan langkah kaki orang kedua. Draco berbalik dan menemukan Hermione menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku, Malfoy?" Tuding Hermione dengan nada dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, Granger?"

"Kulihat anakmu menarik paksa anakku keluar dari Aula Besar jadi aku mengikuti mereka ke sini. Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka di mana-mana sekarang."

"Kau pikir aku mendorong anakmu dan anakku dari menara Astronomi, huh? Kau lihat kan, anakku juga tidak ada di mana-mana," balas Draco sengit.

Mereka terdiam begitu lama dan kedua pemuda yang sembunyi di bawah mereka bergerak-gerak gelisah tidak sabar. Draco memandang perempuan yang ada di depannya ini dengan seksama. 'Sudah 16 tahun berlalu, tapi tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar berubah darimu, Granger. Kau masih sok tahu seperti biasanya. Apa kabar, Granger?' Draco bergumam sendiri dalam hati, tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi pada perempuan di depannya ini selama 16 tahun belakangan. Hermione juga melakukan hal yang sama, memerhatikan lelaki yang ada di depannya ini dengan seksama. Rasa perih segera menyerangnya. 'Apa kau pernah merindukanku, Malfoy? Karena aku tidak pernah berhenti merindukanmu. Bagaimana mungkin, kalau anakku saja terus mengingatkanku padamu.' Hermione berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis merasakan perih yang terus-menerus menghunjamnya kini. Akhirnya Draco yang lebih dulu memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Mengapa kau menyekolahkan anakmu di Durmstrang, Granger?" Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya mengapa malah pertanyaan bodoh ini yang keluar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!"

"Kau pikir aku bisa dibodohi seperti orang-orang yang selama ini percaya bahwa Ron adalah Ayah dari Alfa, hah?"

Raut wajah Hermione tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar. "Kau tahu apa, eh, Malfoy? Dan jangan mengajariku di mana sekolah terbaik untuk menyekolahkan anakku!"

"Dia juga anakku!" Hermione merasa tidak perlu menanggapi ini. "Kenapa kau menghindariku, Granger?"

"Jangan bilang sekarang kau mau kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki keadaan ini, Malfoy!" Hermione mencoba tertawa mengejek.

Draco mendengus. "Aku tidak—aku sudah menikah, Granger. Dan walaupun aku tidak mencintai istriku, aku tidak akan berpikiran sebodoh itu."

"Kau memang hanya mencintai dirimu sendiri, Malfoy."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Granger? Aku dengar kau tidak menikah. Masih mengharapkan aku, eh?"

"Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi, Malfoy. Karena kupastikan aku bukan Hermione yang dulu lagi!"

'Aku juga sudah lelah bermain seperti dulu, Granger. Kita bukan murid lagi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau memang hanya MILIKKU, Granger.' Draco menyeringai.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam lama sebelum akhirnya Hermione mengikuti Draco kembali ke Aula Besar. Mungkin anak mereka telah lebih dulu kembali.

-oOo-

Sementara itu, Alfa dan Scorpius yang mendengar percakapan kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing hanya mendesah lega. Scorpius tahu, orangtuanya menikah tanpa cinta. Tapi dia bersyukur, ayahnya tidak berpikir untuk menceraikan ibunya. Bagaimanapun Scorpius sangat menyayangi ibunya. Alfa juga tidak berharap ayahnya Scorpius menikah dengan ibunya mengingat hal itu hal yang paling mustahil untuk terjadi setelah mendengar percakapan orangtuanya. Alfa merasa cukup dengan mengetahui siapa ayahnya.

"Kau memang adikku, eh, Alfa?"

"Yah, sepertinya Ayahmu memang—"

"Ayah kita." Scorpius mengoreksi.

Mereka beranjak dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan menyusul orangtua mereka ke Aula Besar. Mereka memang tidak tahu apa yang menanti mereka di masa depan atau bagaimana mereka menjalani hari-hari selanjutnya. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah bahwa Ayah mereka sama. Dan mereka bahagia akan kenyataan ini.

"Kau tetap adikku apapun yang terjadi, Alfa Crux Granger!"

"Aku memang adikmu, Scorpius Malfoy!"

¤O¤O¤O¤

FIN

**Hufth, akhirnya semuanya selesai juga. Oh, tidak lagi, jangan ada yang mengatakan kalau akhirnya menggantung lagi. Aku sudah mengedit ini beberapa kali dan inilah hasil terbaik yang bisa kuberikan. Kuharap tidak terlalu mengecewakan.**

**Well, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang telah membaca fict-ku. Mulai dari KAU MILIKKU, prolog KAU MILIKKU—Confundus, dan terakhir epilog KAU MILIKKU—Keep It Secret. Terutama bagi mereka yang membaca sekaligus meripiunya. I LUPH YOU FULL GUYS!**

**Terakhir, walaupun—aku yakin—epilog ini tidak terlalu memuaskan kalian, mohon direview ya! (^o^)v**

***Alfa Crux berasal dari nama bintang yang paling terang yang ada di gugusan Rasi Bintang Crux**

***Kota Daeng, 4-5 Mei 2011**


End file.
